The present invention disclosed herein relates to an extrusion-type cosmetic container, and more particularly, to an extrusion-type cosmetic container, which discharges a desired amount of contents by a simple structure, by being configured so that the content extruding member descends and pressurizes contents contained in the cosmetic container and thus contents are discharged to the top surface of the content extruding member when a user pressurizes the upper end of the content extruding member by his/her hand.
Generally, since cream-type of cosmetics such as nourishing cream, massage cream, eye cream or foundation have much oil content, it is well-known that they are easily corrupted compared to low viscosity cosmetics such as toner or lotion. As these cream-type cosmetics are provided while being held in a container having a relatively wide mouth so as to be drawn off on the hand for use, there is high probability of being oxidized due to contact with air and being contaminated with foreign substances or moisture on hand.
In order to supplement these limitations, cosmetic containers provided with a vacuum pump so that contents can be uniformly discharged while being sealed are being widely distributed, but there are limitations in that their structures become complicated and the manufacturing cost increases in order to form the vacuum pump and a button member for operating the vacuum pump.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned limitations, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0448112 discloses “cosmetic container of discharging fixed amount of high-viscosity contents”, which can discharge contents by an extrusion method instead of a vacuum pump. In Korean Utility Model No. 20-0448112, when a user pressurizes a push member-combined cap 30, the container is configured to apply pressure to contents stored in a content holding part 18 of a inner body 15 while interlocking with a piston 20 and thus discharge contents out of an outlet 12 through a content transfer path 19.
However, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0448112 has a structure in which a space storing contents and a space discharging contents are separated from each other. Here, the structure of the container is complicated in that the content transfer path 19 is formed in the inner body 15 so as to enable contents to be discharged to the outlet 12 formed in an outer body 11 in order to discharge contents by an extrusion method. Also, since contents held in the content holding part 18 need to upwardly move to the outlet 12 through the content transfer pat 19 when the push member-combined cap 30 is pressurized to use contents for the first time, a user needs to apply a great force to discharge contents for the first time, thereby causing inconvenience.